


The Benefits Of Staring

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Staring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale knows the way Crowley looks at him when the demon thinks he's not paying attention.





	The Benefits Of Staring

Aziraphale loves it when Crowley looks at him like that.    
  
Looks at him with lidded eyes, soft smile on his face, chin in palm, completely, totally and obviously in love.    
  
It thrills him. He loves the fact that  _ that’s _ how Crowley looks at him. Loves the fact that  _ he’s _ the one who gets that look. Him, and no one else.    
  
Crowley’s so beautiful when he’s in love, and the one he’s in love with is Aziraphale, and the angel knows it. He wants to drown in Crowley’s love for him, there’s so much of it.    
  
Which is why he can’t help but stare back.   
  
Crowley loves it when Aziraphale looks at him like that.   
  
Looks at him with infatuation in his eyes, gentle smile on his face, leaning in slightly to get closer.    
  
It makes Crowley’s breath stop. He loves that Aziraphale looks at him like he’s the angel’s whole world, loves that it’s  _ him _ that Aziraphale so openly admires. Him, and nobody else.    
  
Aziraphale is so beautiful when he’s in love, and it fills Crowley with joy that it’s him the angel is in love with. He could drown in Aziraphale’s love for him, there’s so much of it.    
  
Which is why he can’t help but stare back.    
  
“You’re staring at me like that again angel,” Crowley says, knowing that he looks just as in love as Aziraphale does.   
  
“Am I?” Aziraphale asks, features soft, lovestruck face a perfect parallel of Crowley’s. He’s doing that thing he does where he leans in closer, and Crowley does the same.    
  
“Yes,” Crowley replies, voice airy, hissing the S softly. He and Aziraphale are so close now.    
  
Aziraphale hums. “Guess I just can’t help it.” His voice is so quiet, Crowley barely hears it.    
  
“Neither can I.” Crowley’s voice is almost nonexistent, eyes fluttering closed as Aziraphale’s lips finally meet his own.    
  
The angel instantly has his hands in Crowley’s hair, and Crowley’s hands fist the back of Aziraphale’s sweater as they fall into each other’s arms and kiss like there’s no tomorrow.   
  
Sometimes there are benefits to staring.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this post:   
> https://somethingscarlet13.tumblr.com/post/186310930985/oh-god-oh-fuck-do-you-ever-think-about-how


End file.
